1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake-operated dollies and more particularly pertains to a new brake-operated dolly for controlling the use of a dolly especially on sloped surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake-operated dollies is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake-operated dollies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,550; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,767; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,731; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,974; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,464; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,943; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,022.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new brake-operated dolly. The prior art describes inventions including levers and wheel engagement members being operated by the levers.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new brake-operated dolly which has many of the advantages of the brake-operated dollies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new brake-operated dolly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art brake-operated dollies, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a dolly having side rails, cross members, wheels, and handles; and also includes a pair of brake support members being securely attached to the side rails and above the wheels of the dolly; and further includes a pair of brake members being pivotally mounted to the brake support members and being engagable to the wheels of the dolly; and also includes a brake actuating assembly including a pair of bracket members being securely attached to the side rails near the handles of said dolly, and also including an elongate brake actuator having ends journaled through the bracket members, and further including cables being connected to the brake members for the actuation thereof. None of the prior art describes scissors-like brake members which are engagable to the wheels of the dolly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the brake-operated dolly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new brake-operated dolly which has many of the advantages of the brake-operated dollies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new brake-operated dolly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art brake-operated dollies, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new brake-operated dolly for controlling the use of a dolly especially on sloped surfaces.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new brake-operated dolly that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new brake-operated dolly that substantially lessens the possibility of injury to the users of dollies.